Vast
by Ever Lasting Night Life
Summary: Lets just say, someone has come back for Dante from the dead, someone who has a score to settle. Enjoy!


**Vast Chapter One**

**By everlastingnightlife**

**Authors notes: The start to a Devil May Cry fanfiction. Yes most of this is based off the manga...its so addictive right now. And the start is weird I do admit. Well, enjoy!**

I am nothing. I am everything. The mysterious narrator of this tale. Want to know when it began and who was involved? Read on:

The streets were dark, almost silent except for the odd noise from the shady characters that came hither or thither. It was rather unusual for the city to be this quiet, especially at this time of night. Usually mercenaries would disappear and reappear by the entrance of each bar looking for another job from their agents. The local of this district was known as "Bobby's cellar", a place that was home to mercenaries who were looking for nothing more than cheap alcohol and a chance to find a job that was interestingly paid rather highly. The cellar was also a local Tuesday night home to Enzo Ferino. It was once his job to supply a man who went by the name of "Tony", with a suitable job to at least keep the man alive. Yet now the cellar seemed almost rather lonely without the silver haired mercenary. Yes the man was odd, only taking jobs that seemed only far too interestingly involved with the occult or the other weird shit that now seemed to cling to this city, devouring it of its life instead of thinking about the money that was involved.

Moving the umbrella around in the cheap cocktail that only seemed to cost a tiny measure of what he was really worth, he watched as the mixture of tequila, orange juice and grenadine moved around, completely destroying the real concept of what was known in foreign countries as a "Tequila Sunrise." Moving another hand through the unkempt main that graced his head, giving him the appearance of just a small man trying to earn money by giving jobs to others…yet and he didn't know if this was the alcohol speaking but where was the money really? It was all given to the mercenaries that took up jobs to earn a living. Taking a swig out of the ruined mixture, he grimaced slightly as the rather vulgar taste touched his tongue. Just what he needed on a night like tonight. It wasn't Tuesday like it usually was. It was Thursday and he hated Thursday's. What he wouldn't give to pick up someone from the bar, take him or her back to his place and continue from there but that would never happen. He had too much of a reputation in this city.

Then again, why was he so bothered by his job now? After all, this job was his life and the way that he looked at it; it was just a way to live in the darkness of this city. And yet it was odd, especially since that silver haired mercenary from what seemed like so long ago required the agents to now go to his shop and tell him about a job. Well, since he wasn't going to make an appearance here anymore, Enzo thought that he could just take each of the jobs he is given and shove them up his ungrateful behind. Then again, that wouldn't even seem to lift an eyebrow from a face that attracted women almost as if it were a magnet and they were magnetic metal. No, nothing seemed to bother that man. Hell just looking at those cold, yet sarcastic and bitter eyes could a devil weep from such cruel intensity. Another hand had clasped around the glass of what was once the cocktail, one that was rather scarred in a certain place in between the joints of each finger. The stranger was rather cold and rude in his manner of taking a small sip out of the glass without the consent of Enzo and yet that wasn't what was bothering him now. No, what was really bothering him was the blade protruding from his stomach, his own body in too much shock and under the stupor of alcohol.

"Tell Dante I have come back to see him…if you can get to the door," the stranger said as he took another sip of the alcohol beverage, "he will know what you mean...if you give him this." The blade wasn't removed from his stomach, yet he took off out of the bar, stumbling slightly from the pressure of the alcohol and the wound. Stumbling through the streets, he came across the door of the shop that was now known as "Devil May Cry", knocking three times before falling onto the floor, dying from the wound…and yet it all seemed to damn quick.

-

"Devil May Cry? Sorry not interested…" Throwing the phone back onto its cradle in a manner that spoke of how much Dante didn't truly care for the world, he lifted his one foot up onto the desk before placing the other on top of it, wondering why agents were still trying to give him jobs that seemed far too normal for him now. Ever since that night with Grue, another mercenary that only fought to keep his family alive, he only took jobs that were involved with the occult now. It fitted him perfectly since he wasn't exactly normal himself. Well being half devil certainly said one thing to him: screwed! And yet his life was the same as when he was living the lie of the life before. Women were still attracted to him and men wanted to be him or…were just scared plain shitless of him. That was usually the case anyway. Cranking the music up slightly by using the remote for the player he had bought by taking out a loan from the bank, he sat back in the chair, ignoring everything around him now, just nodding his head and singing as if there was no tomorrow. That was when the three knocks on the front door alerted him, causing him to turn down the music and get up from where he was once trying to chill out. Usually when someone knocked, something was wrong. Picking up the sword that had been left on the floor, he walked towards the door, kicking it open, only to see the slumped and lifeless body of Enzo Ferino on the ground. Yet something had caught his eye. The pendant that was in the hands of the deceased figure. It was similar to the pendant which meant one thing to Dante now: trouble!


End file.
